What's The Glory In Living If Love's Moved On
by Alianne Cooper
Summary: She had loved him so much, but they hadn't stayed together. Now she has to watch him marry another woman even though she still loves him. I know bad summary but whatever Please read and review.


People this is a one-shot so if you do not like one-shots you may wish to leave before you read it. I would like you to stay read and review but as it is your own personal choice I will not tell you what to do. Can ya'll tell I'm in a weird mood? This is not my usual style in case you don't notice. And there isn't any real reason I felt like writing this I just did. It is sorta to burn off some of my overcrowding ideas so I can get back to Life Goes On and Growing Friendship with a clear mind.

Disclaimer: I don't own em. I don't care if you don't know what that means because if you don't you shouldn't even have bothered to read it.

What's The Glory In Living When Love's Moved On

She had loved him so much, and she thought he had loved her too. They had been together for a year and then he had broken things off. Then, a few weeks later, she'd seen him with a blonde beauty, something she knew she could never be. He hadn't wanted a woman who could beat him with a sword. He had wanted a woman who would take his orders. He had wanted to be in control.

Weeks had gone by after the first day she'd seen them together. She couldn't seem to get away from them. The new couple seemed to be everywhere, and if they weren't together she had to listen to him ramble about her. She'd become just a friend to him again after their time as a couple had come to a close.

It was that friendship that kept her from screaming in frustration while he was around. She still loved him, and that's what made it hurt so much to hear him claim to feel all the things about the blonde court lady, that he had once claimed to feel about her.

Time had continued to pass and she had watched the man she loved change in front of her eyes. She had wanted dearly to ask him what had made him change his mind about them, but she couldn't. She wouldn't do that to him. He meant to much to her. She knew if she'd asked him he would have hated her forever. She knew she couldn't bear that. It would be worse than watching him now.

He was at the alter, and it was the biggest day of his life. He was marrying another woman. As hard as this was to watch, she knew it would be worse to have him out of her life forever. It was better to have him there and be forbidden than to have him be gone forever.

This wedding she was at had been planned months ago and she had sat aside and let it continue. She could have tried to do something to stop it. She could have told him that she still loved him, but she hadn't. She'd been there the whole time, acting the part of a good person who wished the best for her friend.

Now it was too late for her to do anything to stop the wedding from continuing. She'd had her chance and she hadn't taken it. She'd let it slip away, and now she was paying the worst possible consequence for it. She had to attend the wedding and watch as the man she loved married another.

She wanted so much to blame him for the broken heart that she had, but all she could do was blame herself. She'd been drawn in by him, and then she'd allowed herself to be hurt as he threw their love away. She hadn't even tried to keep their love alive. It was all her fault. As much as she wished it wasn't, she couldn't place the blame anywhere else.

She'd give anything to get back together with him, but she knew it was impossible. In a few moments he would finish his vows and be married. Then she would be all alone in a world that she knew all too well was cold and cruel.

The memories of their first kiss together would mean nothing. The memories of all the good times and all the bad would be as though they had never happened. He would never be there to comfort her again. He'd see her as a friend and nothing more, even though she would never stop loving him.

He would gain glory as he lived, but she couldn't see what the glory could be in living. She couldn't understand how there could be any glory in living if love had moved on. She couldn't picture any glory for herself without him beside her.

She couldn't even picture her life continuing without him. She just couldn't believe he was marrying another woman, and giving up all the things he'd worked for, just to marry a silly court lady. A court lady who didn't know him as she knew him, a court lady who didn't love him as she loved him, a court lady who wouldn't be there for him.

"I do," she heard him say.

The words that she had just heard him utter cut through all other thoughts that she was having. With those words he was lost to her forever. She could never be with him again. There was no chance he would change his mind now. He was married; there would be no more days together for them.

A tear ran down the lady knight's cheek. Kel had lost the one person she loved more than anything in the world. She'd lost her companion, her friend, her lover. She, Kel, had lost the one person she couldn't live without. She'd lost him, she'd lost Dom.

A/N I hope ya'll liked it as sad as it seems to me I did like it in an odd kinda way. I know it was very short too but it is the first thing I've posted in a while. Please go review it. I would love input.

-Krissy-


End file.
